Life Is Too Much Of A Miracle
by UnmercyfulDeath
Summary: Sequal to "Not A Part of The Plan". Pain. It wasn't a foreign feeling. He was actually quite used to it, for being exposed to only it and a small amount of comfort. He just hoped Death wasn't as hurtful as pain....
1. Falling and Realization

The sickening sensation of falling enveloped him as he fell to the earth far below him, the speed at whence he fell enough to crush his frail body. Seconds passed, and he shut his eyes. His mind raced, rapidly trying to comprehend what to do. But for all it's speed, his falling was faster, and all he saw was black when before everything stopped...

*

Angelus sat on the rain soaked balcony, her eyes in pain, and her cheeks stained with tears. Her heart wept even more, and hurt thrice as much. She kept asking herself why, but the answer she had given herself was the wrong piece in the giant puzzle. Something wasn't right, the picture was too vague, too many frail pieces to put together, too many that could fit in each others place.

She wanted to believe that the months of living with and teaching him would make him doubt his grim duty.

But she knew it wasn't to be.

She gathered her long deep crimson nightgown and made her way to the living chamber. She would catch her death if she stayed out for much longer. Plus, she didn't think she could stand sleeping co close to where Caim had delt the grim work.

*

Pain.

It wasn't a foreign feeling.

He was actually quite used to it, for being exposed to only it and a small amount of comfort.

But this pain was much more than any before. He felt the cold around him, the wind currents and water chilling his exposed form. She wanted to shiver, but he was in too much pain. He felt like his entire body was a mass of mangled flesh and bone. His breath was pained and sharp, a coppery metallic substance gathering in his mouth. He whimpered, knowing his time was running out.

He hope Death wasn't as hurtful as pain.

*

his body hurt, his clothes drenched in his own blood. He tried to open his eyes, but only his right complied. His left seemed to be dried shut, or perhaps in too much pain for him to open. He didn't know. He used his right eye to look around the barely lit room, trying to remember what had happened. He tried to move his arms, get a spasm of pain throughout his torso.

Then he remembered.

He rolled over, ignoring the painful complain from his gorged body. He pushed himself up, hair and face dripping slowly of blood. He guessed vaguely that his face was bloody because of his now useless left eye, and that the pool of his own blood was caused from his arm and torso wounds inflicted by himself.

He knew that this pain was nothing compared to the pain his son would have felt at...

he covered his mouth with a bloody hand, his empty stomach protesting it's almost rejection o it's own acid.

Caim slowly tried to stand, finding that he could. He body was chilled from the hole in the window, and he knew that he couldn't keep his rejected stomach acid at bay for long. He stumbled, rather drunken looking, to the nearest bathroom. He felt himself falling almost on arrival, and he grabbed the marble white sink for support. He gasped for breath, knowing was going to be sick. He held some regard for his bloodied state and some care for his white possession in that bathing room, and tried to stand again. He took the last few steps then feel and emptied at last the rejected stomach acid into the toilet.

Of all his parts, his stomach at last seemed happy enough now.

He slumped to the floor, care for the almost too white objects vanishing. He gently reached out his quickly fogging mind to his love, giving her an almost begging plea to come to him.

He didn't know how much blood he had left in the other room, or how much he even had left. All he knew is that he needed to stop bleeding.

*

Angelus stopped dead when she felt Caim's weak plea in her mind. His mind touches were never that weak. Something was wrong.

She half mindfully made her way to where she tacked Caim to be. She gasped when she found a trail of blood helping to lead her to him. That amount of blood shouldn't be left as a trail, meaning that Caim was injured enough to walk slower than normal. And that was bad, compared to his steely swift graceful strides.

She ran into the bloodied bathing room, where her love and pact partner lay in a daze. Her already hurting eyes began to tear up, seeing the damage done.

Caim's entire left eye shredded, the eye-y puss mixing with the blood smeared on his face. His hair was in a mess, small matted layers and whole chunks knotted to the roots. His black royal tunic was shredded and riped, revealing the many scratches and, in some cases, chasms, on his body. His chest manly had on;y minor scratches, but his arms, more specifically the left, was in horrid condition.

She saw him open his right eye slightly, and felt his sluggish mind touch hers.

"Caim," she said aloud, trying to hold her tears in and keep her voice steady, "tell me, if he injured you so badly-"

"It wasn't him that did this..."

she stared at his bloodied face long and hard, her already broken and tormented mind slow to grasp his thoughts. "What?"

"He didn't hurt me." Caim repeated.

"Then...." she paused, "Who did?"

"I did."


	2. Think, Don't Think Just Think

*looks at screen* WHAT?! i ACTUALLY got another chapter up already?! ho, ho, I'm good. XD except this chapter sucks. i was trying something new. don't know if it turned out too well.

this chapter switches between first person and third quite a bit. and apparently rain is cold XD

oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Rhavis, for getting me motivated on this thing again ^^. i know i sad after Halloween, but i was thinking too much on this story so i broke down and wrote this XD.

** Chapter II: Think, Don't Think. Just Think.**

Pain, endless pain. He already knew that he had realized this, yet he kept thinking over and over that the pain that enveloped him endlessly would leave. He wanted it to leave. He wanted it to end. He didn't like this pain, it was so much grater than anything before. He wanted to make it go away, he wanted to think that if he kept thinking about it it would. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream. But that would only make it hurt worse, he thought to himself.

He didn't want it to hurt more.

He wanted to make the pain end.

Everything felt like pain. It felt like nothing else existed. He could only distantly feel the crisp cold droplets that relentlessly beat his skin, the rough hard ground beneath him, the ever lasting wind that pounded into him. He shook slightly, a brand new wave of pain washing over him. Pain. Pain wasn't a foreign feeling. He had felt so much...

No.

No, he told himself, if I keep this repeating cycle of my mind going for much longer I'll give in. I can't keep thinking this, I can't keep going on about the same things.

Ignore it. Ignore everything. No, not everything, ignore everything but the water.

Yes, the water, think about the water, focus, think, concentrate, whatever I must do to keep my thoughts away from...ignore! The water, the water! What about the water?

Cold? Yes, yes, the water is cold. The water is freezing.....no, no, not freezing, if it were it wouldn't be water it would be ice. No, very very cold water, very fast water. Why is it fast? Is it flying? No no, water doesn't fly, it falls. Ah, there! The water is falling.

Falling from what? The sun? The moon? The sky? Ah, yes, the sky! But water just doesn't fall from he sky, that's ridiculous. So, what then?

The cold water is falling from something in the sky, from some natural watering can. What was it? Gah, I don't know. This water is so cold, it hurts.....hurts like...

NO! No, not that, ignore! Water, think of the water, think think think!

What else about the water? Why is it so cold? Ah, yes, that's right, water doesn't fall inside, it falls outside. So, I must be outside then? Yes, yes, I must be, I was falling, I could never fall like that inside. Or maybe I could. Would I get the same pain?

No! he told himself once again, wanting to clench his broken hand into a fist.

Not this pain, not these thoughts.

I can't keep going back to those cursed thoughts. I must keep thinking about the rain.

It's the only way I can keep myself from falling deeper.

I don't want to fall anymore.

I don't want to feel pain anymore.

I don't want to die.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, Reviews makes meh happy ^^. and when I'm happy i write and that makes you people happy! so, go a head, click that button down there! you know you want to ;)


	3. Flying With Broken Wings

Well, for those of you who were wondering where Caim and Angie were, this chappies to you. wait...all of these chappies are for you XD. so please, do love them ^^

again, dedicated to Rhavis! you give me so much motivation i have to clean out my garrage just to find room for it all!

****Chapter III: My Wings May Be Broken, But I Refuse To Stop Flying!**

Numb.

Nothing.

Not even pain.

He was glad for that. He didn't feel anything anymore. It was like he was slowly peeling from his body, slowly dripping away.

Like the water....he thought.

He couldn't feel the water anymore.

He didn't know how long it had been. All he knew is that his wish and hope was granted and he didn't feel any more pain. Not even when he moved could he feel it. Or, at least, he though he moved, he couldn't feel his body anymore. That was the one thing that worried him. Is he didn't feel his body he didn't know what he was doing.

Still, it was better than pain.

He wondered a bit before his mind went blank if this was how death felt like.

**

She blinked.

Once. Twice. Three times.

She was beyond surprise, she was completely dumbfounded.

She looked at him for a moment longer, trying to grasp what he had said. But try as she might, reason slipped her.

"What?" she whispered slightly, sounding as if she were in a daze.

She saw his eye close, and took notice to his breathing. He was dying.

The though of his, and her own, death hit her like a blast of fire in winter, cleared her mind. She momentarily pushed the conversation away and keeled beside him.

"Caim, please, just relax. Quiet your mind, and let me stop your bleeding." she said, placing her hand over his deepest wound, a long gash on his stomach. His bloody right hand lifted itself and pushed hers away.

"...we need to speak of this..." he said in her mind.

She narrowed her golden eyes. He could be a stubborn ass at times. And though that was one of his traits that she loved yet hated, at this moment it time it was causing him harm. She rarely ever chided him anymore, for she knew it would do neither of them good. But just like on the battle field, seeing him injured and smelling his blood sent her on edge. She pushed his hand away, locking hers stubbornly upon the wound.

He would not jeopardize her life from his idiocy!

"Caim." she spoke with a stern tone, one she had not used in months, "You are going to forget about the moment and you will let me fetch you a healer. You will let him heal you, and you will rest afterward. Only after you are healing will I listen to what you have to say. Not before. Come, you must block the bleeding so I don't drop dead fetching your stubborn rear a healer!"

he closed his eye. She was arrogant at times. She could be a real pain like a dagger through his back. And yet he knew she was right. He knew that each moment he defied protecting himself he was falling closer to death. Defeat clear in his appearance, he gave in. he place his hand over the wound, as he could scarcely move his left arm. He felt Angelus's mind calm at that, and with one quick flick of her mind presence, he heard her get up and leave.

He applied what pressure he could to his wound, knowing it wasn't much.

He felt so horrible, he didn't want to meet death just yet.

Death.

He hadn't wanted to die.

And yet he killed him anyway.

Caim let the left side of his face rest on the floor.

A slow tear escaped his good eye.

He hated himself. All he ever did was kill.

In truth, he didn't know if he wanted to live.

Slowly, he let his right hand from from his wound.

"let him be peaceful in heave while I rot willingly in the flames of hell..." he thought as he lost consciousness.

**

whispers.

That's all he could hear.

Faint whispers.

His foggy mind struggled to grasp what they were saying, but he felt so numb.

He tried to let out a groan, but all that managed was a muffled "murf" far too quite for the whispers to pick up on. What were they talking about? He wanted to know. He forced his dazed mind to clear, his sharp ears to pick out the grunts and growls and hisses. They were similar to the other voices he had heard, yet different. Not syllables, but noises from deep in the throat. Wait? What was that?

"-Terro, you know Vita is going to find out about this! She's your mate, for Birthing Clouds sake! How can you defy her so easily, saving him when she clearly wants him in Nex's -"

"That is enough, Raina. I know very well what I am doing. Vita has her own thoughts and believes on different matters, and I have mine." these noises were much lower than the high frequencies of the first, he decided this one was male and the first a female.

"But Tarro-o-o! Vita is the one who calls all the shots, she is the one-"

"Did you ever take a moment to think that Vita could be wrong?"

"I...." silence fallowed after the short grunt, indicating to him that the female had nothing to argue back with.

"Raina, Look at him. This is because of Vita. Vita forced this to happen because Vita didn't like what he is. Take a moment to ponder that. Now let me ask you," the male paused. "Is sending someone to Nex just because you don't like them right?"

silence that seemed to last for eons ensued. He tried to figure out who was Vita, and why if felt like this unknown being hated him. Is that the reason for his pain?

Suddenly, the female spoke up, making him tune in again.

"No. Killing for your own opinion is wrong, even for Vita. Vita is wrong on this." she said.

"Vita has been wrong about a lot of things." a new frequency, yet still female sounding. A new female?

"Ah, What brings you here, Vox?" the male said.

"You know as well as I the answer to that question, Tarro."

"Yes, yes, the child. But he has been taken care off-"

"Tarro, you cannot keep infection, Illness, and Death at bey forever. He is not safe here, he cannot heal here."

"He'll probably never heal, he's so frail and weak...oh, the poor dears going to die..." the first female spoke up, her voice filled with sorrow.

"Raina, you are the Dragon of Rain. Come to a compromise with your fellow storm dragons to stop the storm if only for a moment." the second female said.

"Alright, I'll do whatever I can to ensure the poor dear lives!" the first female said, and he guessed she left as he could not see. His eyes were too heavy to open.

"Tarro," the second female spoke up, "Caim is in even more distress at the moment..."

"How distressed?"

"He is uncaring if Nex takes him, he bothers not to pressure his wounds."

"Go, Vox, Go ensure than he lives as well. I can take care of the child."

"May You ride for a long time upon Vita's wings, Tarro, you are a good Dragon."

"It is not I that should be worried about a long flight on my mates wings."

"Yes, yes, the child must be borne through the air as well."

he heard a soft thumping noise, and it seemed to get nearer to where he lay. He then felt a sickeningly warm puff of air on his shoulder. With it came the realization that he could feel his body once more. Though this wonderful thought was cut in half by the females voice.

"Listen well, little one, I know you hear my every word and understand thus. You are a miracle, the only one of your appearance. However, mere appearance means nothing, you've a heart that beats in tune with all else. You've a mind that is far beyond what a normal child's is like. You have the blood of War and Revenge running it's coarse through you. You've got your mothers intelligence, and your fathers strength. You've got your mothers cunning, and your fathers will. So I say to you, child of the dawn, Live! Live, and prove you are worthy of life, show her that you are to be respected and fear, that you cannot fall to her! Go! To live, you must overcome pain and exhaustion. Go, fight, survive, live, thrive!"

the hot breath removed itself and all was silent.

He felt his limbs come back to him, that he could move as well as feel.

He took the chance to open his eyes to see a large black and red object before him. He slowly blinked and opened his mouth, responding in the small growls and hisses he had heard before.

"What must I do?"

"If both your wings are broken, you walk. If both your legs are broke, you crawl. If both your arms are broken, you slither like a snake. go." the female said.

"Where?"

"West, to the moon rise. Let the suns blaze be your guide."

"Who?"

"I am not important at this moment, we will meet again, and we will properly introduce then. Go, crawl eastward. You have until the moon dips below the eastern horizon. Go." she said, and the black and red object disappeared.

The child closed his eyes, thinking for a moment.

"West if left, and if I am facing north, that mean I go to my left. But, am I facing north?" he thought

he opened his eyes and cast a glance upwards. He saw a thousand stars glistening back at him, all as bright as lightening. He looked in awe at the sight, but quickly regained his thoughts. He searched for that one star, the northern star. Yes, yes, that one, the brig bright on. It was slightly to his right. So he should go left.

He slowly moved his right arm, wincing as a small amount of pain shot through it. He had felt worse. He moved his left arm, and attempted to put his torsos weight upon it. Pain shot like arrows through him and he wanted to stop and fall back down, to give in. he collapsed on the ground, whimpering slightly.

"_To live, you must overcome pain and exhaustion. Go, fight, survive, live, thrive!"_

his sapphire blue eyes snapped open and he forced his arms to hold his torso weight. He forced himself to fight the pain.

He reached forward, pulling his broken body along the ground. His mangled flesh started to bleed again as old cuts reopened from their slightly healed scabs. He didn't care. It sent pain like a thousand arrows through him to move, yet he kept going.

Going west.

He was going to find what he was looking for, and he was going to live to see it.

He didn't die in the womb, he didn't die by his fathers hand, he didn't die from the fall, he wasn't going to die now!

He refused.

No matter how much pain he would cause, he would not let death take him.

He would not let vita smile in victory.

If his wings were broken, he would walk. If his legs were broken, he would crawl. If his arms were broken, he would slither like a snake. He would not stop.

He panted in his task, his eyes keeping their focus on the moon.

"I....shall....not...die!"

**

^^ yay, a long chapter! finally XD

by the way, the child does NOT have wings. that was a comon saying my Dragons use. so yeah, hopefull this is less of a cliffhanger than i normally do XD

quickie! my wonderful new friend Rhavis has written a fanfic to my fanfic! and it's really good! go check it out, i denamd of it nicely from you! go! tis a really good story!:

.net/s/5473508/1/


	4. Broken

^^ back! and this is basically a filler chappie...dun keel me DX. this one may get confusing, so you may want to read it slowly. dur, dur, i'm a tard cuz i forgot where i was going with this thing originally XD

**Broken…**

.

.

.**  
**

It seems that you never truly notice how fragile life is until you are confronted with death. That you never truly see until your eyes are opened. That you don't regret something until it's happened. That you don't know you loved someone until they are gone.

What could have been?

What could he have done differently?

Could he have truly lived a happy life if he had not chose this path?

All of the what ifs, all about the what could have been. That is where he was caught in the eternally churning torrent of regret. It held him back, it threatened to choke him like a noose. All the pain and the regret…

What could have been?

Unconscious has a power that no one, even those whom have experienced it, know about. The deepest thoughts, worries, secrets, hopes, loves, cares, and memories all come racing back like a overflowing river in a thunderstorm.

The thunderstorm…

Sometimes memories are like a curse….

He didn't want to remember.

Memories are sometimes like a plague.

He didn't want to remember.

No, no no no. no, he wanted to remember. He didn't want to feel guilty, he didn't want to keep thinking back to that cursed moment.

Flashes of glass, like small stars.

No, not those memories.

Those eyes. Those eyes like the deepest of oceans, so filled with fire and passion.

No, no, no, no, no!

That sickening sound, that crash, that blury moment of movement.

Of betrayal.

No, no, please, not those memories….

He didn't want to remember.

He wanted to stay in those what ifs, those what could have happened. He wanted to think about the smiles, the laughs, the love, the happiness. He wanted to dance and sing and be happy, to love, to be normal.

He wanted to get rid of the monster forever plaguing his body, The thing that made him want to kill everyone he met. It kept hurt him, it kept burying him deeper and deeper. He wanted everything to stop. He wanted to be free. He wanted to be caring and loving.

No, no, no, no….

No, he wanted him back.

He wanted to brave the pits of hell to drag his son back.

He wanted to look in those fiery eyes full of life and tell him he was sorry.

He wanted to hold him, to hug him, to kiss him on the forehead, to hold him near and never let go!

He wanted to see those eyes, he wanted to show he could be an apt father.

He wanted….

No, he needed…

He needed to tell him….

*

"I'm afraid he won't be waken up soon."

Angelus raised her head at the healers voice, "what?"

The healer turned to her, his face grim, " he is weak from blood loss, and it seems that he and his hind are at war. His mind is torn. It seems he has finally broken…"

Angelus turned away, closing her eyes. She felt a tear threaten to fall, but she knew better than to allow such emotions to show. Only Caim deserved to see those emotions, and even then she rarely let them show. However, worry was deeply etched onto her face., and the healer must have saw so. He walked over to her from where he was at Caims beside. He put his hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her. He knew that even this slight action could get him in very deep trouble, for no one touched the lord's lady. But, he saw it fitting giving the circumstances.

"I will not tell the kingdom of their lords fall. I think that you of all people know that he is strong. He will pull from this, I am sure of it." He said, before bowing and leaving the room.

Angelus, opened her eyes, letting her kept in tears fall. She looked up and the sleeping and bandaged Caim. Her Caim. Her love and life, her pact-partner and friend. Her mate. Her crazy idiotic and stubbornly oblivious warrior.

She gathered her new gown in her slim hands and walked slowly over to the chair set up at his bedside. She say down, looking over him in his slumber. His arms and torso were covered in bandages, as well as his eye, which was not salvageable. She raised a long nailed finger to her eyes, brushing away a tear. Her golden yellow eyes were dull with sorrow, and her red hair had not been taken care of.

Slowly, Angelus reached out a hand to Caim's face. She pushed a few stands of deep almost black chocolate hairs out of his face. She observed the slight look of distress on his features, like even in an unconscious coma he was suffering from…she brought her hands to her face at the thought.

She laid her head on the bed, sobbing quietly. She didn't want to lose him, she didn't want him to suffer. She wanted to go back and change everything. The birth, the pregnancy, even her and Caim's meeting and pact. If it would save him from this, she would do anything.

She would give it all away to save him.

She would even kill their son herself it it would have spared Caim his suffering and broken mind.

She reached out an arm, taking Caim's left hand in her right. She gently squeezed, holding on like it would make him hold on too.

Regret is for fools, she had said long ago.

That was before she knew what to truly regret.

She slowly closed her eyes, tears continuing to fall.

"I love you so much, Caim…" she said as she fell into a tormented sleep.

**

Almost, almost, I can feel like I am almost there.

Like I am almost at my goal.

So tired…no, no, I cannot stop, I have to live. I don't want to die!

As the moon began to set in the east, a small form finally collapsed on a stone road. Right in front a two great black painted oak doors. As the form thought to itself that it made it, and slipped into unconsciousness, the doors began to open, bathing him in a golden blue light.

"Very good, little one," said a voice in his head. "You are truly your fathers son."

***

well? sad, isn't it? anyway, everythigns starting to match up now. if you couldn't tell in past chapters, there was a time difference between Caim, Angelus, and their son. but now i'm trying to even everything out. you probably couldn't tell because there was so mcuh going on at the same time, like Caim crawling to the bathroom when the son first head the voices. basically, i'm tryign to write for three differnt people each with their own timelines at the same time.

not working.

anyway, more love to Rhavis! *gives a hug to said person* you always keep me motivated ^^. and help me get out of my writers blocks XD.

FF dosn't like URLs, so if you want to she the fanfic of this fanfic, go to Rhavis's profile! it's a really good story.


	5. Fire

*eager* you guys must love me! XD yeah, right, there's no one here to love me. except for Rhavis of coarse :) . anyway, next chappie, yay! and yay for completely irrlogical continuations XD and words.

**

Chapter V: Fire

Light.

Candle light.

From…..? Over in the corner? No, no, on a table. Yes, on a table to the right. A dim candle, like a candle that's been lit for a while. A candle with a fire about to die. Which means that the room would be dimly lit too. Yes, yes, it was. The room was very dimly lit, as if that one dying candle was the only light source. And indeed, as he looked around the new room, it was.

The room he was standing in was very simple. It had a table, a candle on top of that table, four walls, a few pictures, but of what or whom he could not tell. What looked like wall candle holders, a fireplace, a few decorations here and there, the floor was carpeted (a rare luxury) and the walls were a dull light blue. But the color he sees could be because of the dim light.

There were also two figures. Sitting in front of the candle, which was placed on the table right in front of a fire place.

He tilted his head to the side, looking at the backs of the figures.

One looked like he, or she, was sitting crossed leg, Indian style. They also had shoulder length hair, which seemed to flip out at the ends, like the strands were trying to defy gravity. It appeared that this figure was hunched over a bit, like staring eye to eye with the flame of the candle.

The other, who was a lot smaller, looked like they were laying with their head in the older ones lap. This figure look very thin and the outline of baggy clothing could be seen. Stands of long black, or near black, hair lay scattered out from the figures head. Like the small figure had just flopped down, uncaring where their hair went. This figure, too, seemed to be staring at the flame. Like, there was something mystical about it.

He took a few steps forward, deciding to assign a male gender to both figures. They looked…Oddly familiar. Painfully familiar. Yet…he couldn't put a name to either of them. His mind was completely blank at the moment.

Slightly, the smaller one shifted, turning a bit to lay more on his back than his side. His partly outlined face, was still gazing at the dying candle. He saw the small ones eyes blink a few times, slowly, over a few minutes. Then, he opened his mouth as if to speak. But he apparently decided against it, for he closed it soon after.

The older one, noticed the small ones hesitation and addressed it, "What is it, you wanted to say something?"

_That voice_, he thought, looking at the glowing outlines of the two. _I know that voice! Who's is it? Damn it, I cannot remember. Who…?_

The smaller one shifted again, seeming to fidget and wage a small war with himself in his mind. The child then opened his mouth again and whispered almost too quietly, "What causes fire to die?"

The older one turned his head slightly, looking down upon the child still looking at the dying flame. The man then turned his eyes back to the flame, and titled his head to the side a bit. As if contemplating and answer for the boy.

"A lot of things contribute to the death of fire." He finally said after a few minutes of silence. "A flames life is a lot like our own. It eats, breathes, dances, and, when it's time comes, it dies."

The boy shifted again, "Yes, but why does fire die? It has everything it needs and could want. Why must the darkness take over?"

The child took his eyes off the flame, and looked up at the man's face, waiting for an answer. The room was silent for a few moments, moments that seemed like forever. But, finally, the man spoke again.

"Perhaps because the fire has everything it needs and wants, it has no reason to survive anymore. "

The child blinked once, then pushed himself up from his lay position. He turned and looked at the man, who looked back at the child. The child long hair fell down the side of his face, still flowing to the floor even when his arms held up half of his body. A silence stretched for a few moments, like the two were trying to communicate through staring.

Then, the child spoke up again, "Everyone could be considered a flame, couldn't they?"

The man looked away, back at the still diming candle. "Yes, we are all like a flame."

"Then, with that in mind, it would be true to think that if we had no purpose, we would wither and burn out like a fire?"

Silence.

He took another step forward, thinking he should be well in the Childs line of sight now. But, the child just stared on at the man, like the third one in the room didn't exist at all. But those voices! Why could he not remember who they belonged to? Why could he not recollect who those form belong to? He was positive he knew them, he was absolutely sure of it! But, he couldn't seem to find their identities.

"Perhaps…" the third one in the room jumped at the older man's voice. It had sounded…cold. Like all the life had drained from it. It felt that just by that one word, the temperature in the room dropped. "It is time for you to go to bed. You've been up long enough."

The child shifted, switching to sit on his knees and heels. It was apparent the child did not view the situation the same way, and wanted to argue. But the older man's head turn quickly towards the child and the child visually tensed. The third one backed up a few steps. Though he seemed somehow invisible to the two, he could not rely on that completely.

"Go. Bed." The man said in a stern, cold voice.

The child nodded once, then got to his feet. The child walked over to the door that the third form had somehow missed in his observation of the room, and turned the door handle. The child was about to step through, when he turned, seeing the candle's last attempt to save its life. But the flames attempts were in vain, and it was lost forever. The room was enveloped in darkness, the only sliver of light coming form the open door. The third form heard and saw the door open more and the Child's outline step through.

But something caught his eye, something that made him gasp, and his heart sink.

The Child's legs were not human, more dog or dragon like. A gently swaying outline of a tail could also be seen.

Before the third form could take a step toward the child, a small, whisper of a voice called back into the dark room, where the older man still sat, "Fair Night, Father."

The door shut.

The third form was in darkness again.

Those forms…

Those voices….

He knew now.

And it hurt him to the core.

He dropped to his knees holding his stomach. His let his head hang, let his body bend forward. He felt the cold tears roll down his cheeks.

That cold voice. How could such a tone be used at a child?

He opened his eyes to slits, knowing that it wouldn't help anyway. He was in pure darkness.

Softly, he repeated those cold words….

"Perhaps the fire has everything it needs and wants, it has no reason to survive anymore….am I that fire?"

Quietly, he began to sob.

"Please, forgive me my son…"

.

.

**

:) apparently, Caim is either on halcinegents or so deep into un conciousness that he can no longer contain his sub consciousness from speaking to him.

me thinks it's the latter. Caim on drugs is a very funny thought, but he needs to keep his brain cells.

what little he has XD


	6. Not a Morning Lover

DX Gah! filler Chappie! sorry, guys, but i HAD to write SOMETHING for this story. it's now taken up most of my life. and the sad thing is i don;t know how i want to end this XP

but, filler. mostly talking about a newly introduced character. or...kinda new. her voice has been heard in a few chapters before XD

this chapter dawns on a new part of the story, yay! XD read bottom ACs for more info! but not after read whats in between first! silly reader :)

***

**Chapter VI: Not A Mourning Lover....**

.

Thunder crashed distantly, he was getting restless. She tiled her head up to the dark gray, almost black sky. She looked to both her sides, violet eyes taking in every detail. The moon was setting to the west, and the sun was rising to the east. It was nearly time for the child. Would he make it? She mentally slapped the comment from her mind; he was Caim and the Red Dragon's son. Of course he would make it.

Thunder clashed again, protesting more vividly his discontent. The storm had refused to move, but Rain had at least control over their precipitation. That was good, if it continued, the child would have had to fight mud and slick grounds. She was sure that his chances of survival would have been greatly minimized if that had happened. But because of the mostly dry ground, he probably had little trouble. At least, with the environment. He himself was a different matter, one she could only slightly help with.

Earth was a neutral zone, and all dragons stuck there could use their powers freely. However, no dragon not bound to the earth could only visit with their soul. They're powers were cut virtually in half, and they could not use them properly. Such was the price paid for turning an oblivious nose.

However, being bound to the earth had its disadvantages as well. Only dragons with extreme self control are allowed to freely wander and warp their surrounds. Dragons whom are bound to the earth and use their powers for ill are immediately sought out by the respectable ones.

Even in chaos there is order.

Still…

She growled at thunder crashed deafeningly. She was fighting the urge to go up there and kick his rear end just to shut him up. But there were few of them, and she knew what a division in the system would do. A Chaos War was not what she needed on top of all this.

Still…if she put him in his place…..

She let the corner of her scaled mouth twitch upward a bit, into a cross between a smile and a smirk. He violet eyes danced with a playful fire.

How very intriguing that would be!

But she had more important duties to attend to. Things that would determine the fate of the world. The stone was still yet to be put all the way back together, so a few portions of the future were missing to her knowledge. Despite being the most powerful and respected dragon had its downfalls.

Well, second most powerful and respected. Even third. And since she always put her friends before her, maybe even fourth, fifth, sixth…

She was a very loyal dragon, only selfish when need be. Her duties and promises came before all else. Even death. More than once she defied the odds and cheated Death from taking her soul. But she repaid him by always send thrice as many souls that hers was worth to him. Loyalty knows no bounds.

Perhaps fate got her power wrong? She turned the thought over in her mind. No, if fate was wrong, there would be no destiny or order. No, fate is always right.

Damn bastard let everyone know it too.

She shook her head. _This time and space_, she thought. _Every second is precious._

With that, she got to her feet, her black scales scratching over one another. The mountain side cliff she was perched on ringed around the castle, like a natural barrier. She had to give it to the humans, they may be idiots when it came to killing each other for uselessness, but they knew how to do so with perfection. Mighty castles built on mesas, cliffs, or islands, traps set in valleys and gorges, mountains as natural barriers. They used their landscape to their advantage.

War was a game they were good at playing.

She shook her head, longish frill bouncing and moving in tune with her movements. Her _griff_ stretched upward and fluttered lightly against her neck scales. Her long tail, formed like a whip, swayed gently, keeping her entire form balanced. Her muscular limbs held onto the small rock platform below her, front paws like human hands, rear feet like an eagles. Her deep red talons dug into the rock, holding her into place as she elegantly unfurled her large leathery wings. The underside shone almost like a deep red liquid, top the deepest shade of black, and as sleek as silk. The powerful wing muscles flexed as she pumped her wings up and down a few times, her strength personified.

She looked forward at the castle, the open window slightly to her left. Her narrow nose dipped slightly, remembering seeing the incident. Her violet eyes flashed red for a moment. Despite knowing that Caim had had no control of his actions, she could barely quell the rage and sorrow that filled her. She felt as close as family to the Red Dragon and her pact-partner, and her motherly instinct have not dulled over their thousand-year experiences.

"Caim is not at fault", she reminded herself. She growled a growl that set half the worlds blood cold, "Vita is."

With the spite still drilling like invisible waterfalls from her words, she lowered her chest to the rock, wings spread as far as they could reach. In seconds, she sprung upward and forward, wings crashing down, and started to beat to keep the heavy burden in the air. She felt her air bladders shut close, trapping the collected hydrogen in her body. Her wings stopped straining in their impossible task, and she balanced neatly on the air. Her wings beat in a strong rhythmic tune, while her body turns in the direction she wished to fly.

Her wings they began to reach slightly forward on the upraise, and push slightly back on the downfall. Her head bobbed up and down, the beats causing her entire body to wave with it. Her front limbs were clasped tightly to her body; her hands clasped her chest almost like a cat lying on its front paws. Her hind limbs simply stretched as far as comfortably possible and were clasped looser to her body than her front limbs. This position had her body the most streamline, with the exception of her frill. The floppy spines and loose membrane simply dangled by her head, being pushed backward as she darted through the air.

Her violet eyes searched the ground, her mind tracing the shortest and most logical rout for the child to have taken. The gently rising sun made her black scales gleam like glass, and her deep blood red underside like rubies. She snorted slightly, distaste at the sunrise.

She was not a morning dragon...

.

***

.

yes, i know that OC's are taking over my stories. actually, this one is the only one i really care about finishing out of the other. but i'm sure if Rhavis asks nicely after this one is finished, i'll start up on a few old projects. maybe even "Drowning".

DX NO! Damn it, i hate when stray thoughts cement themselves to my brain!

i know i have a story on here called "Drowning" but it starts way too crappily. anyway, Drowning kinda takes place...probably a few months before Angelus goes away to be the seal in DG2. like right before the 18 years begin.

anyway, it's a really good plot line i though up one day, and i had to scramble to write down the main points to not loose it. but since then, i haven't ventured to write it.

but that stray thought that cemented itself to my brain is that i use "Not A Part Of The Plan (which from now on will be called NAPOTP for simplicity.)" and "Life is Too Much Of A Miracle" (LITMOAM) as the beginning for "Drowning". it could work, since it revolves mostly about Caim and his son....

but i don't know if i want to continue this thing into a trilogy....

perhaps. i'll think more about it when this is finished. or seemingly finished. going to bed since the corners of my eyes are going black.


	7. Perfect Mask of Blinding White

YAY! i uploaded! at last XD. I've been so fixed on finishing the son's ref sheet on DA that i didn't have time to write. (that's vox for: i had no motivation, and even if i did, i was far too lazy to continue. XD). but, no seriously, i had to literally pull this one out of my A$$. i had no motivation, but i knew i had to upload something. this one probably isn't as good, but it's important nonetheless.

i dislike writing Vox in character. shes always so...dead. why did i make her seem so dead? ah, wait, she only this dead because of Vita, that's right. more info on Vita at bottom, but read whats in between first!

by the way, the title is of extreme importance. you'll only understand it after reading the entire chapter.

***

.

_**Chapter VII: Perfect Mask Of Blinding White**_

.

***

.

Her scaled lips twitched up in a draconian smile. Her violet eyes gleamed bright violet.

He had made it.

"Very Good, Little One," She thought, opening a mental link with the child, "You are truly your father's son."

She flew slowly past him, studying his condition. Earth had kept off Infection and Illness for a while, but it seemed that the two twins had gotten bored with being told what to do. Thunder clashed the loudest that she had ever heard, and a few droplets fell on her nose.

A small pink dragon with wide wings shaped like rain droplets and a long tail that was made of water formed from them. Her shining turquoise eyes held a sadness. She looked down at the child's form, bare to all of Nex's line.

"He will be fine, Raina. Nex will not take him." The black and red dragon bearing her said.

"How do you know, Vox? How can you be so sure? He's so frail, so weak, so vulnerable!" the tiny pink dragon cried, water tail morphing and reforming in constant shapes. Her frill bounced up an down, like water as well.

The black and red dragon remained calm, though, "How long is it since my song has been sung?"

The pink dragon, so fixed on staring at the child, turned towards the black scale's violet eyes. The turquoise ones held a disbelief in them, like she couldn't believe what the other had said. The violet, however, remained blank. Completely unemotional. Almost dead. Raina knew those eyes. She knew of the Blood Dragons Song, the power said dragon held. A power that could rival Vita if ever regained completely.

The eyes of a battle worn and heartless dragon.

Still, even despite knowing what the blood dragon meant, she asking in a foreign voice, "Pardon?"

The violet eyes flashed to a tint of violet pink, red creeping in the edges of her irises. "I asked, How long has it been since my song was sung?"

Raina gulped, swallowing the lump in her throat.

They say when blood sings, a thousand years of war was bound to fallow. That something was about to happen.

That the sky would shatter at her voice.

"I….I don't know, a few hundred years?" she said, her voice trembling. She was a storm dragon, important, yes, but a low element. She was nothing compared to Blood or War. She couldn't even fight.

"Twelve years, eleven months, twenty nine days, and twenty-three hours' ago." the blood dragon said nonchalantly.

The rain dragon inhaled a small breath of air.

Thirteen.

Thirteen years.

Bloods number.

Thirteen months, thirteen vitals, thirteen years, thirteen days, thirteen hours.

Thirteen hours.

Now that she thought about it, it hadn't been long ago that the child was born.

Exactly 12 hours and fifty eight minutes.

Exactly two minutes before all of the thirteen's meet up.

Thirteen years since the last song, thirteen days for each vital, thirteen hours of life.

Thirteen.

One more minute until the song of blood was sung.

Raina leaped from the blood dragon's snout. Said blood dragon tilted her wings and flew back to the child.

Raina could only fallow silently.

Thirty seconds.

"this is something more than a child being nearly killed by his father, isn't it, Vox?"

Thirteen seconds.

"Yes. "

11…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

.

***

.

Walls of glistening white reflected everything, the white color blinding. A single form was in such a room, which seemed to be from a different world. A mask of purest gold covered her face, with golden horns curving upwards and in slightly, like an elongated circle. Upon each horn were six golden threads that lead to a floating orb, each of a different color. There was also a seventh thread that lead to an orb, but this orb had two strings that went to each horn, connecting them. Each orb sent a unique power down the threads, onto the horns and over the mask to the forehead. To the final orb.

The form lifted is head slightly; floating orbs fallowing its movements perfectly like the threads were of solid gold themselves, moving the orbs.

The forms eyes, the color whence no one has seen, gazed deeply into a mirror in front of it.

Blinding white that could make the white walls seem black shone from this form. White feathered wings ruffled slightly. Golden jewelry covered neck, arm, wing forearm, even legs and dangled off of the golden mask. Perfect white scales, elegant and startling in every way, covered the entire body. A long, white frill sprouted from the back of the neck, running from the back of the skull to the base of the neck, was folded elegantly over on the left side. A long, gorgeous frill branched from the jaw bone, folded neatly against the white neck scales.

The dragon let her neck fall into the most elegant "S" curve any creature has even seen, her perfectly curved shoulders and just rightly muscular forearms I front of her. She looked like a giant, white scaled cat with perfect white feathered wings and an impossibly long whip like tail. Her face was perfect, the most coveted dragoness of all time. The jaws curved perfectly, her frill wasn't too small or too large, her talons were taken care of all the time, a human or an elf perfecting them with great skill.

But all this white, all this gold, all this perfection an elegance….

Was all just a mask.

All as fake as those golden horns, that shining jewelry.

It was just a mask for something more terrifying.

Something that could destroy everything and everything with just a thought.

And the only things that stopped her were thirteen frail little orbs.

Her eyes narrowed.

She gazed deeply into the mirror. The human slave working on her talons would have mistake the gazing for admiration of the perfection.

But that useless waste of flesh was wrong.

The orb that was attached to both horns flashed a bright red, the deep, thick red liquid inside bubbling and steaming. The two golden threads began to warp in an odd way.

The white masked perfection stared at the orb in the mirror, a sickeningly twisted smile appearing on those perfect draconian lips.

"Yes, Vox Vocis Of Cruora. Sing your petty little song. I am not going to back down."

The white dragon giggled evilly, her eyes shining a deep and dead black.

"Yes," she cackled, "Instead, I shall fight thrice as hard!"

With that, the maniacal and excruciatingly evil cackling of an evil dragoness continued, echoing through the room.

A cackle that only the broken mask of Vita could make.

.

***

well...that was...disturbing.

i've always tried to write about Vita. always. but it always turned out like mush.

this is the first thing about her that seems....so right. like i finally captured who she really is.

for those of you fallowing my Elements both on here and DA, you should know by know that Vox, Caim, and Angelus disagree with all that Vita does. well, its more like, Angelus is skeptical, Caim is clueless, and Vox is an extremest who, if it wouldn't destroy the entire universe, would have already struck down Vita.

Vox and Vita have a very....unhealthy relationship. Vox is the most powerful Vital of all the thirteen. which is why her powers must be even more contained by Vita. which is why her "orb" is attached to both fake horns and at the top. top because she the most powerful, atached to both because she's a threat and needs to be contained.

i'll be honest: when i first created Vita, i like her. i wanted her to be the pure, good, kind dragon that lead life fair and tranquil.

but then i took another look and realised: life is not that easy. life is not that good, life is not that kind. life is hard, with only a few good spots.

that is why i made vita the way she is. cold, heartless, almost unkind, perhaps even slightly evil. because that is what life is like.

i won't get into Nex's personality because i won't bring him into this story other than using him as a different term of "Death".

but you'll find out just why this is all happening.

.

the final plot of my story is set, written in stone. or, at least saved on a word document on my desktop XD

this is becomeing more than just a small story.

there will be about three more chapters.

then, the third will be started. and it's not going to be "Drowning". this is going a completely different path.


	8. Songs That Shatter

already? that was quick. well, this chapter is really, really, REALLY important. as well is the song that goes with it. F. hates URLs, but if you open a new tab and went to Youtube, and searched "Celtic Woman The Voice" you should find the song reference i used here. if you get the same results i do, the second one down is best (it should have "with lyrics" in parenthesis at the end of the title. the clarity is better.)

i suggest you turn your volume up really really loud and click the play button as soon as you start reading the song part. even though there are little bits that will take you some time to read in between all the verses, it's a really neat effect to have the song blareing at you while you read it. it was fun blaring it in my eardrums while witting this XD

I'm going to go go Deaf now (did that make any sense O.o?)

by the way, pardon for the periods, they are needed for the time being.

.

***

._**  
**_

_**Chapter VIII: Songs That Shatter  
**_

.

.

The small pink dragon of rain darted away from the blood dragon as the seconds rolled by. She flew quickly over the the window sill of a window, huddling close to the cold glass. She did not want this to happen, she did not want another chaos war. She just wanted everything to be peaceful. She wanted everything so easy and….what? what else did she want? She couldn't put a word to it. her small _griff_ tapped lightly against her neck scales.

Why was everything about winning or losing?

She didn't know.

Her small pink nose turned up towards the blood dragon as the final seconds slipped by.

She saw the blood dragon open her mouth and take in a breath of air….

And begin to sing...

.

.

"I hear your voice on the wind,

.

.

And I hear you call out my name."

.

.

Raina's blood ran warm and cold at the same time. The blood dragon was as powerful as she had ever been.

.

.

"Listen my child, you say to me  
"I am the voice of your history"  
Be not afraid - come follow me  
Answer my call and I'll set you free"

.

.

The blood dragon shot up at the high note, ends of her wings turning to blood. Her membrane dripped and her wing finger extended. Her tail became a whip of blood; her talons could barely keep their solid form. The under scales seems to wave like liquid and her membrane in her frill and _griff_ dripped like her wings. The blood dragon pulled her wings in, and twirled in mid air. Her wings shot open, sending blood droplets flying, but they came right back. Her neck arched back, and her jaws took in another breath and her voice continued with awesome power.

.

.

"I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice - I will remain"

.

.

The blood dragon clapped her wings downward, and she turned on her wingtip to the left. She flew through the sky on wings of pure blood. Her body seems like pure liquid, shifting in and out of solid form. She darted back and forth through the sky, like an elegant dance in the sky, combining magic and music. Her voice never faltered, her focus never shifted. This was her power. This was her. Her song continued one. From her vibrating wings came a peaceful music, like human instruments. They matched her in volume and in tune. Her song was sung on.

.

.

"I am the voice in the fields when the Summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the Autumn winds blow  
Never do I sleep throughout all the cold Winter long  
I am the force that in Springtime will grow"

.

.

A beautiful violin solo burst from the dragon's wings, taking the sky as she continued her aerial dance. It seemed to make the earth come alive, to call her, to bring forth the true powers, the truth, the souls once lost in a forgotten war. It sounded peaceful; it stirred her to the very core.

.

But suddenly, a deep drum like thunder burst outward, taking the peaceful song and turning it to a war song. The best was strong and in turn to the blood dragons song. It brought forth the forgotten souls, the pain of the innocent blood spilled, the screams of the guilty being punished, and the roars of a thousand million dragons flying to their deaths.

.

The remnants to the Chaos War I. The war to start all wars.

.

The war song now sung to start the end of all wars.

.

.

"I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future  
Bring me your peace, bring me your peace  
And my wounds, they will heal"

.

.

The sky seems to melt into water, began to ripple at the beat of the drum. At the tune of the violin. At the harmony of the voice of Blood. It rippled strongly, turning into a vast ocean. The clouds seemed to disappear, turn into a fine mist. The ocean of the sky kept rippling more strongly.

.

.

"I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice"

.

.

Her voice became louder, louder, she kept fly dancing higher and higher. The beat of the drum kept getting faster and more powerful. The tune of the violin matched the drum beat for beat. The sky was rippling so vigorously, Raina thought that it would burst at anytime. The drums kept beating, the violin kept playing, the voice kept singing.

.

.

"I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice"

.

.

The blood dragon stopped in mid air, long whip like strands of blood flailing with her wings, attached to her wing fingers. She stretched her reached toward the center of the ripple, singing the loudest she could. The drums beat loudly. The Violin played on. The song of blood kept singing. The blood dragon arched her neck backward, still pointing at the center. Her wings dipped downward, attaching to the ground.

.

.

"I am the voice"

.

.

Her voice seemed to echo around the world. A white light began to shine in front of her chest scales. Raina could see that the blood dragon's eyes were blood red and wide. There was a kind of smirk on the singing dragons face. It made the pink dragon want to cry.

.

.

"I am the voice"

.

.

She was Blood.

.

She was the most powerful Vital.

.

She could defeat Vita and take over as life.

.

She could rule over all of the elements Dragons.

.

She could fight and win against the Nameless and the Holy Dragons.

.

She could kill off most of the humans, begin the world anew, restore the paradise the Earth once was!

.

She was Blood.

.

She was Vox Vocis Cruora

.

She was The Voice of Blood!

.

.

**"I am the voice!"**

.

.

Her wings clapped upward and her whip like blood strands hit the sky in the center of the ripple. The rippling sky shattered like glass, the sudden burst running outward, revealing a blood red Sky. A bleak yellowish orange sun glowed in it, monsters forever hidden from the world began to fly downward into the world they were banished from.

.

.

She brought her head down and brought it back up and roared with all her might.

.

The entire world heard that single powerful roar.

.

All of the elements Realm heard it.

.

Vita heard it in the pretty white palace of hers.

.

Blood's war roar.

.

.

Vox brought her head down, jaws slightly agape gasping in air slightly. Her deep red eyes shone with a murderous intent. Her silted pupils widened into rounded ones again, and as her hue returned to normal,

"I am the voice." She whispered the final line of the song.

.

"_And Vita damn well knows it."_

_._

_._

_***_

again, i'm sorry if all the periods got to you. they were needed.

reviews make me happy. and if i'm happy, you get more chappies. and then you get happy, so you review more, then i get happy.... see, it's vicious circle! all you have to do is drop me a quick little review!

We blood dragon's don't bite unless your a Vita *smiles with big sharp pointy white teeth.*


End file.
